Arcatic Academy
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Tsi the new guy at a top academy. Isn't a bid deal right, wrong. Its an all girls academy, and he was enrolled from his test score performance. Now as a student and only guy, he has to survive the onslaught of girls wanted to ride his brains out. Can he survive? Rated M for language, lemons, and blood. This is ANTHRO, DONT LIKE, DONT READ
1. Chapter 1: The New 'Guy'

**Hey guys, time for a new story. This one I got from Boating Turtle, but putting my ideas in it.**

**Enjoy**

I looked at the large gate in front of me, its golden frame shining in the midday sun. Two A's were engraved in the gate, proving that I was finally here.

" This must be place," I said to myself. I drove through the gate, pulling up to a large building. It was a white brick base, with golden hemmed windows and door. The building itself was bigger than a factory, being at least a few hundred yards tall. Past the building a giant campus was, holding a courtyard the size of twelve football fields. Four more buildings surrounded the courtyard, the first to the left as big as this one, the same design too. The second was thinner and less in height, but was massive itself. It was black bricked with red rimmed windows and door. The third was the same size as the second building, but was blue bricked, with silver rimmed windows and door. The last was the same size as the last two, with white bricks, like the first, but with pink rimmed windows and door.

Oh, I guess I haven't introduced myself, the names Tsikuran Takumoto, but my friends call me Tsi. I was your everyday Lucario. I was seventeen, had blood red eyes, and stood at 6' 5" and was well built. I wasn't beefy, but fuck with me and get fucked. I did boxing and MMA in my old town, and was undefeated at both. My dad decided to send me here because it had a higher academic rating, meeting my standards. I already missed the first two weeks on account of transferring, but could care less on the matter. I got out of my 2014 Camarro, looking up at the door. I wore a white sleeveless shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, the hood over my head, two holes at the top for my ears. I wore black jeans, a hole in the back for my tail. I had wrapped my hands in my MMA tape, just cause.

I walked up the steps, opening the door to a grand room. The tiles were a pearl white, pristine and clean. The walls were painted white, the roof reaching high, a golden chandelier hanging from it. A desk sat in the middle of the room, a woman sitting at it. I walked up to it, knocking on the wooden surface.

" Welcome to Arcatic Academy, how may I help you sir," the woman asked. She was a Lilligant, around her mid thirty's. She had a genuine smile, her eyes filled with joy, like she loved her job.

" I'm Tsikuran Takumoto, I'm the transfer student," I said, straight forward. The Lilligant tapped away at the computer placed to her right.

" Ah yes, Mr. Takumoto, here on time. Now, here is your schedule for tomorrow, your dorm number and card. You shall have a dorm to yourself in the Giratina dorms, wouldn't want you sleeping with the other students." I arched a brow at that, I sniffed my armpits, making the desk clerk giggle." Its not that," she said. I looked at her, now confused.

" What is it then, why can't I have roommates?" I questioned. The desk clerk looked away for a second.

" Because this is an all girls school." I looked at her in shock, my mouth dropping slightly.

" A-an all girls school?!" I repeated. The Lilligant nodded, trying to shrink in her seat. I only sighed, scratching the bridge of my muzzle." Oh Dad, why?" I questioned out loud.

" Your test scores where so high, we couldn't help but accept you." I only nodded before grabbing my card and papers and heading back outside. I got back into my car, circling around the building, pulling into the parking lot next to it, parking in a spot for the students. I grabbed my bags out the back and quickly made my way to my dorm room.

I swiped my card and entered the room, thankfully unseen. My room was monumental itself. One king size bed, with a 32" flat screen TV, a four person couch across from the television. A small kitchen was in the corner, holding a fridge, stove, and sink. A door led to a bathroom where a giant tub, big enough for six people, sat. A small shower and sink sat in the back. I unpacked my things, placing them in drawers under the TV. I placed my guitar against its stand in the corner, next to the bed. Finally I plugged my PS3 into the flat screen and played my music with the surround sound speakers.

I laid against the bed as The Calm by Mice of Men played, enjoying the soft melody. Slowly I began to doze off from the soft music, falling asleep as it ended.

-XOXOXOXOX-

I awoke to my PS3's set alarm for five in the morning. I sat up and stretched, leaning over the edge. Classes didn't start till eight, but I knew a gym was in the rec building. I dressed in black shorts with a white tank top, pulling my fingerless weight lifting gloves on before heading out the door. The crisp Autumn air blew through my fur, giving me a shiver of excitement. I loved the cold, having the cool air lightly kiss my skin. I made my way through the empty courtyard, entering the large white building I first walked in yesterday. I walked up to the desk again, the Lilligant looking up from her papers smiling.

" Well, another early morning person, I'm not alone anymore." I chuckled at that, leaning against the desk.

" Yeah, nothing like the morning breeze to make you feel alive," I said. She laughed, nodding in agreement." By the way...uhhh, excuse me, I never got your name ma'am." She smiled warmly at me.

" Ooh, a gentleman. I'm Ms. Sandra," she said, holding her hand out for a handshake. I grabbed it, kissing her back hand softly. She blushed lightly," very gentleman like." I smiled at her, her hazel eyes soft and filled with joy, like yesterday.

" Ms. Sandra, do you know where the gym is?" I asked.

" Yes, straight down this hall to your left, and its at the end." I thanked her, before making my way down the hall. The building was huge, large halls appearing every few yards, making the place maze-like.

True to her words, the gym was at the end of the hall. I walked inside, my senses going wild at the amazement of the place. Benches were against the walls, squat racks on the opposite sides. All types of bars were between the two, ready to be used. Military press were in the middle placed back to back, along with lat/row machines. Curl weights were racked next to the door, along with clamps and weight mats.

Today was Friday, meaning it was upper body. I grabbed a forty-five pound bar, placing it on the bench rack. I grabbed the bench weights, placed next to the benches, taking four forty-five weights, two on each side, and two ten pound weights, totaling to two hundred forty-five. I sat under the bar, grabbing the bar and lifting with a small grunt. I slowly brought it to under my pecks, before pushing back until my elbows locked. I repeated the steps nine more times, racking the weight when I reached ten, equalling my first set. I sat up, stretching my arms before laying back down and continuing with two more sets.

After I finished my last set, I moved over to the curl racks, grabbing two forty pounds. I curled eight times in each hand for a set, doing three sets.

(I have really strong biceps.)

I finally went to the military machines, setting the weight to one hundred, before I used the burnout method. The burnout method is taking light weight and continuing until you can't go anymore. I continued until I reached thirty five until I couldn't push anymore.

My alarm for six rung and I racked all the weights and bars. I quickly said goodbye to Ms. Sandra before making my way back to my dorm. I snuck in, and slipped into the shower, turning on the hot water, loving the feel against my skin. I washed quickly, lathering my body in my Energy body wash, and shampoo. I grabbed a towel, stepping out as I wrapped it around my waist. I looked in the mirror, brushing my teeth before stepping out. I walked to my drawer pulling out my attire.

I decided for a black sleeveless top with a white sleeveless hoodie, white jeans. (True attire wear) I pulled the hood over my eyes, checking my phone, it reading seven thirty. I grabbed my bag as I walked out the door, making my way down the hall. It was empty except for the occasional girl, who wasn't looking, or didn't care at the moment. I shot out the building, making my way over to the second white and gold building, a large black '2' above the massive doors.

I took out my schedule, navigating to my first class that was on the second floor. I entered to see an average size class. Desk of two rowed up to the front where a giant desk sat. A Charizard was at her laptop, oblivious to my presence. I coughed, catching her attention. She closed the laptop, turning to me. Her expression held no surprise, or shock, only happiness, like Ms. Sandra. She was about 6' 4", looked to be in her mid twenties. She was thin, but had a good muscle tone. She had a flat stomach, with C-cup breast. Her legs were long and slender, but what caught my eye was her fierce crimson red eyes.

" Hi, I'm Tsi Takumoto, my schedule says I'm suppose to be here for research." She grabbed the sheet of paper, scanning it before handing it back to me. She motioned to the desks, turning back to her laptop. I took a seat in the far back, farthest from the door. As I waited I decided to listen to music. I pulled out my music player, sticking the headphones in and turning to Reign by Doubletake. As I listened all other students filled in, the bell ringing at the closing lyrics.

The flying fire type stood, walking around the desk, leaning against it. The class quiet down as I pulled out my headphones.

" Good morning class, today is the usual, any homework can be worked on, or you may talk amongst yourselves." The Charizards still carrying her upbeat tone, still filled with happiness and glee." Oh, and we have a new student, Tsi, could you please come up?" I sighed at the mention of my name. I looked up, the whole class turned back to me. I shook my head before standing up. I walked to the front, perching myself against the desk next to the Charizard. I pulled my hood back, revealing myself to the class. The class went into a frenzy, questions being thrown every which way.

" How is there a guy in this school!?"

" Isn't this an all girl school?!"

" That's a dude, what the hell!?"

The Charizard roared in irritation, silencing the whole class quickly." Listen, his scores were perfect, he is the new student, and nothings going to change that." The class kept their mouths shut, but kept their eyes glued to me. The Charizard turned to me." Are you alright with this?" I turned to her, a soft smile on my face.

" Yes ma'am, thank you." She waved it off.

" Oh, I'm Ms. Sakunara, but everyone calls me Ember." I grabbed her paw, kissing it lightly on the back.

" Thank you Ember." She, like the Lilligant blushed at the action. I made my way back to my seat, my smile disappearing as I sat. Ember sat down at her desk, and that's when my chair exploded from the questions the girls threw at me. I couldn't catch any at the velocity that they came.

" Hold on, one at a time," I yelled over the crowd. A Flareon was the first to speak.

" How'd you get into this school?" She asked. I sighed, giving her one of my infamous stares. She flinched back as I looked into her eyes.

" Like Ember said, I took the exam and got a perfect score. I received a letter a week after school started saying they wanted me to transfer over, so I did." The next to ask was a Absol.

" So, what're your true intentions on getting in here, to be a peeping Tom?" I rolled my eyes, pulling my phone out, checking the time, eight thirty, still fifteen more minutes. Dammit.

" I could care less what you do. I'm here for my on gain in education, nothing more, understood?" Most of the girls eased at the answer, some still eying me suspiciously, the Absol included. She stared at me like i was the worst thing in existence to her. I stuck my headphones in and turned up the volume to max as Three Days Grace-Get Out Alive began. The same feeling I was having...and it probably would feel that way all day.

-XOXOXOXOX-

All my classes went the same as the first. Apparently, since I got a perfect score I didn't have to take anymore regular classes, and earn my credits, so I was given eight easy electives.

The last period of the day came, and it actually made me smile. It was battle class. I felt pumped as I stepped into the large classroom. There were no desks, only a large battlefield with a crowd stand, off to the side. A Blaziken stood in the middle of the field, the class perched in the stands. The Blaziken was 6' 6", her muscles big, and most likely rock hard. Despite her build, she had nice slender legs, and B-cup breast.

" Alright class, today's battle is a one-on-one spar match. First to pin your opponent wins." She looked through the stands, her eyes landing on me." You, new student, what's your name?" She asked up towards me.

" Tsi," I answered back.

" You're fighting today, come down here." I shrugged before standing and pulling off my jacket. My muscles flexed at the cool air through the battle arena, making some of the girls blush, while others did their best to ignore. Using my leg strength, I easily leapt from the top of the stands next to the teacher. She was surprised, but hid it well, turning back to the stands for my opponent.

" Let's see, ah, our best sparrer, Sui, you're his opponent." The Absol from first period stood up. She had on a purple jacket, which she discarded, leaving herself in a white top and black gym short shorts. She walked down the steps, standing opposite of the teacher from me. We turned away from each other, going to opposite ends of the battle field. The Blaziken stayed in the middle, her arms raised.

" This is a one-on-one spar match, no rules apply except to pin your opponent. Begin!" With that the avian pokemon jumped out of the area. I only looked at the Absol, who cracked her knuckles, a small grin on her face.

" I'm going to enjoy breaking you," she said to me. I only ignored her rant, running a quick strategy through my head. It came quickly and I inwardly smiled. The Absol charged, her claws a pitch black. Shadow Claw. I waited until she swung her claw, side stepping the attack. I quickly grabbed her collar, swinging her back across the field to her starting position. She was shocked at my reaction time, but switched it back to anger.

" Lucky, this time you won't be able to dodge." I arched a brow at the statement. She placed her paws against the ground as she spun on them, her speed increasing as she did so. She released a volley of Shadow Balls, the area quickly being covered by them. There was no room to dodge, and I couldnt get an attack off that would stop all of them. I braced myself for the onslaught that came. The first Shadow Ball was closing in on me, the speed incredible. I threw a quick jab towards it, enclosing my hand in my aura, forming into the shape of boxing gloves. The Shadow Ball dispersed among contact, releasing a backlash wave of wind, gushing past me, showing the force it was delivered. Another came and I threw a fast hook, the Shadow Ball dispersing like the first. I jumped over another ball, quickly noticing another aiming for my chest. I continued my rotation, gyrating my body where I brought my leg down, knocking the Shadow Ball to the ground, creating a gust of smoke.

It became harder to see, but I sensed the dark aura in each attack, destroying all Shadow Ball's that came near me. The smoke clearing after I finished off the last few attacks. I turned to Sui, her eyes filled with shock. I only grinned at her, my eyes narrowed in a challenging manner.

" You've lost," I said aloud. Her face switched back to anger, her eyes fueled with a fiery determination. I chuckled at it before using Extremespeed and covering the distance between us in a mere second. Her eyes widened as she fell over in shock. She looked up at me, staring into my eyes with surprise. I looked at her with a hard gaze before turning to the Blaziken.

" I forfeit," I said. The Blaziken was shocked as she took a double take towards me.

" You what!?" She asked completely shocked. I turned to the stands, motioning for my things which one of the girls tossed down. I pulled my jacket on, pulling the hood over my eyes. I looked at the Absol once more, her shock never changing. The bell rung and I turned making my way out of the classroom, going back to my dorm.

-XOXOXOXOX-

I made my way through the courtyard, lots of girls turning towards me as I passed by.

" Hey, Lucario, I'm not done with you," came a familiar voice. I turned to see a fist aimed for my face, but I quickly grabbed it, stopping the action all together. The same Absol reeled her hand back before throwing a quick kick for my head. I leaned back, dropping my bag, dodging the kick a mere inch from my face. She threw another punch, but I deflected it, force palming her back a few yards, giving me room to talk.

" What the hell?!" I asked. She ran towards me again, her fist cocked to punch. I jerked my head to the side, the punch sailing over my shoulder. I grabbed it, quickly grabbing the other one, forcing her back and against my chest, crossing her arms over her chest." Answer me!" I ordered. She wriggled but wasn't going to break my grip.

" I don't trust you, I don't care what you say." By that time my hood fell off, and a large crowd gathered. The only embarrassing thing about the situation was the Absol making a fool of herself.

" Why not?" I asked, releasing her, jumping back as she tried to roundhouse kick me. She charged again, her claws glowing, Shadow Claw again. I grabbed the claw as she swung, pulling it up above her head standing behind her." I won't ask again."

" Fine! I hate you because I dated a Lucario like you, and found out he was cheating on me!" I looked at her with shock, anger fueling her eyes. I released her, my hands falling to my side. Sui took the chance, throwing a kick to the side of my head. It connected, hard, knocking me to the ground. I could barely see as she stood above me, her eyes filled with quick rage, which softened after the kick. I only stood, the warm liquid of blood trailing from the side of my head. She hit harder than most MMA fighters despite her small stature. I only looked at her, no emotions clearly depicted on my face.

" I may not be him, but I hope that satisfied you," I said weakly. The Flareon from before stepped from the crowd, running over to me, looking at the side of my head. She shot towards the Absol, glaring hard at her.

" Sui, that was too hard. You nearly sent him into a coma," she said, turning back to the wound." I'm surprised you're still standing," she said softly to me. I turned my eyes to Sui, hers were filled with regret.

" That's a very common kick in the cage. Its one that has pent up anger put behind it. Sui, you kicked me with that pent up anger with no remorse, no regret, only to take the pain away. If I died from the kick, you wouldn't have cared until it was too late. You feel regret now, but you didn't just a few seconds ago. That Lucario must have given you a lot of pain for you to kick so hard, I'm sorry if I offended you." The Flareon pulled me away, the crowd making a path as we headed to my dorm.

She found my room number, which she easily got out of me with a glare that challenged mine. No wonder she didn't run when I first stared at her. That's the usual reaction when people first see it. She grabbed my key card and swiped it through, opening the door. She led me in, throwing me onto the bed as she entered the bathroom. She grabbed the first-aid kit from under the sink, walking back to me as she opened it. She pulled out a few swabs, and began to treat the wound.

She cleaned all the blood, putting all the supplies back in the kit. She closed it, placing it back in the bathroom, walking out towards the door.

" Hey...I wanted to say thanks, umm..." she smiled, reaching her hand out for a handshake.

" Sakura," she answered. I grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug.

" Thanks Sakura." She was tense at the affection, but eased into it. I pulled back, smiling at her as she walked out the door, smiling as well.

" You're...uhhh, you're welcome." She quickly kissed my cheek before running down the hall, disappearing behind a corner. I felt my cheek, the warm feeling of the fire types lips against my skin still lingering. Not in the bad way of fire against steel, but special, like the feeling that made my heart soar a little.

**Welp, tell me what you think.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**-stormgreywolf**


	2. Chapter 2: Boxing Tryouts

**Thanks**** to knightofstories141912 for the characters in this chapter**

**Enjoy**

The moon rested at its highest peak in the night, the stars around it giving it a great pure white glow. The courtyard shined at night, the early morning dew reflecting the moonlight in a glorious shimmer. The stars looked as if they were dancing, shining brilliantly.

I sat halfway out my window, gazing at the sky late at night, everyone else asleep except the few nighttime pokemon. This became something I did after I was accepted to this school. I found this to be my chance at something better, a great chance, and now that I'm here...I don't know if I can say the same thing. I sighed in sadness.

" I could already tell I'm unwanted here," I said aloud to myself.

" I wouldn't say that," came a soft voice. It was feminine, and very close. I looked around until I looked up on the roof, an Arcanine sitting on it. She smiled at me, motioning me up next to her. I mentally shrugged before pulling myself up, over the roof edge and atop it. She had cream colored hair that reached to her waist, with sapphire eyes, her long hair covering one of them though. She had patches on her elbows, matching her hair color. She stood 6' 3" with C-cup breast. She wore orange pants with a black stripe going above her knee, and two more below her knee. She had another that went from left her hip diagonally to her thigh, all with a navy blue tube top, exposing her flat stomach to the cool night air. She was well toned, her muscles easily showing in her arms and legs. I took a seat next to her, looking up at the sky. It was quiet for a few minutes before I decided to speak.

" Do you really think that?" I asked turning to her. She smiled, her sapphire eyes turning to look into my crimson ones.

" Everyone here has been dying to see a guy at this school, well, besides Sui, though, it was just a little shocking to then, actually see one here," she said, her voice becoming a little softer. I could feel my cheeks warm slightly at the compliment.

" I...don't know what to say," I said. The Arcanine chuckled, holding her hand out.

" Amber," she said. I shook her hand, the fire pokemon having a firm grip.

" Tsi." I laid back, once again returning to my earlier stare gazing. Amber was the one who broke the ice this time, turning over towards me.

" Tsi, why did you let Sui do that to you today. That injury looked very serious." I turned to her, her eyes filled with worry. I placed a paw to the side of my head where the kick connected.

" Like I said earlier, she needed to release her pain from another Lucario, and I allowed myself to be that beacon. I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is." She looked at me differently, her smile soft and caring. She placed a hand on my arm, looking me in the eyes with her mesmerizing gaze.

" You're very kind for doing that," she said softly. I shook my head, chuckling slightly.

" Its not a kind act, its something that I thought was right." The Arcanine scooted closer, her gaze pulling me in even more.

" It was still kind." I couldn't take my eyes off hers at that moment, her soft smile warming me immensely, making me feel more comfortable. She leant in closer, our faces inches apart now. I could feel her heat, her soft breaths smelling of Tamato berry. I was about to close the final inches before an alarm went off. Amber pulled out a watch, it reading five-thirty. She sighed, standing, me soon after.

" I gotta go," she said sadly. I smiled at her with a soft gaze. I grabbed her chin with my forefinger and thumb. She looked up at me, her eyes shining.

" Its alright, if you have time come by Snorlax Gym at two." Her expression changed to a large smile, the Arcanine nodding.

" Yeah, sure."

-XOXOXOXOX-

I pulled into a small parking lot, a small building with a sign that had a two Snorlax's snoring on it, side by side. The sign read gym between the two sleeping pokemon. I parked the car, stepping out, pulling out my gym bag that was in the passenger seat. I heard this was the spot closest to the school, that participated in a boxing league. I walked in, the first thing hitting was the aroma of sweat and hard work. Curl weights were lined at the side walls, having a total of four racks on my left and right. A punching bag sat at both sides of the gym, an an cruncher and sit up machine sat in the back. In the middle sat an official boxer ring, two boxers inside sparring. One was a Hitmonchan, his punches fast but inaccurate, the other being a Infernape, his hits powerful but slow, and he blocked too much instead of dodging. On the side a Snorlax sat on the bench, giving encouragement to the boxers, but not telling them how to get better. A Blaziken sat next to him, he was 6' 4", his muscles were small, but looked firm and built for punishing. His leg muscles looked strong, made for kicking and having good base. He wore a pair of black shorts, a red line going down the side hems.

I walked over to the Snorlax who huffed in depression. I tapped him on the shoulder, the sleeping pokemon jumping in surprise. He turned to me, his puggy face filled with surprise and shock.

" Who are you?" He asked, calming down a little.

" I'm here to join your boxing team," I said. The Snorlax nearly choked, the shock in his...eyes returning as he looked at me again.

" You want to box here, are you sure you don't want to go anywhere else?" Hr asked, his voice hopeful, but also slightly worried. I arched a brow to him, the question surprising me a little.

" Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked. The Blaziken turned to me for the first time, his eyes filled with sort of angered seriousness.

" We haven't won a tournament in years, we're shocked you'd even ask to join us," the Blaziken said. It didn't surprise me, with tatters on the walls, and some of the equipment battered and beaten from years of use, the gym was lacking money. I felt angered at that, removing my tank top, leaving myself in my black shorts, with a blue cross over the back of them, the bottom stopping at the split for legs, the two sides stretching to my hips. I pulled out my boxing gloves, they were black, with blue hems to match my pants. I grabbed my mouth piece, jumping the few feet up to the ringside, stepping between the ropes. I turned back to the Snorlax.

" Well, give me an opponent," I said, sticking my mouth piece in. The Snorlax was still looking at me with shock.

" You still want to join us?" He asked, disbelief in his tone. I nodded, punching my knuckles together.

" I'll fight him," the Blaziken said, standing up. He pulled on his boxing gloves, which were a fire red, with golden hems. Like me, he leapt up to ringside, sliding through the ropes, taking the side opposite of me.

" Renji, are you sure?" The Snorlax asked. The Blaziken, Renji, only stuck his mouth piece in, his eyes carrying a deadly gaze. I pulled up my boxing stance, bouncing a little to get a feel for the floor. I turned to the Snorlax, nodding for him to began the match. He was hesitant, but finally rung the bell, beginning the match.

Renji used his calf ,muscles, launching himself towards me at quick speeds. He threw a punch, which I easily sidestepped to my right, throwing a punch to his lat muscle. He was barely fazed, throwing a left jab to my face, which I avoided, sliding his fist away with my arm, knocking him off balance for a few seconds. Taking that small window I threw three more jabs into his chest and late before he turned around throwing more punches. I backed out of his flurry, judging his speed which was two punches a second. He was all offense, no defense, throwing caution to the wind.

I hit the ropes, putting my arms up as Renji closed in, delivering a punch everywhere he could. I held my blocking position, standing firm with the ropes as my backbone against the onslaught of punches, each one finding any part of my upper body that was open. Punches landed to my chest, others to my lat muscles and gut. The punches felt like rock, the force put behind them, enough to take out a full grown Ursaring.

After several seconds of punches, they began to slow, the power behind them shrinking as well. I ducked from the ropes, entering the center of the ring, turning to the avian, fighting pokemon that turned to me. His hands were lowered slightly, his panting hard and short.

He lunged again, throwing a fast hook, faster than any other I've seen. I parried the attack, throwing a quick jab to his face, knocking him back a bit, but he once again attacked. I dodged and parried, taking my shots carefully, before putting my hands back up, blocking the punches as they came faster and faster.

I could feel the heat behind his punches, the temperature growing as the match continued. I dodged a jab, noticing Renji's gloves glowing an orange hue. He was using Fire Punch, but even still, how could the heat be this intense. Unless...of course, his ability is Blaze. My steel-type would surely take me down in this type match up. I covered my fists in a dark blue aura, now forced to block or parry his attacks, dodging ineffective at this point.

A punch was aimed for my jaw, the uppercut having full force behind it. I threw a hook, connecting to the uppercut, a small backlash wave jolting my hand back. I then threw a left jab, the aura covered punch connecting to his chest, staggering him. It was all or nothing at this point, and I was going to use this advantage. Using Extreme Speed, pushing it into my arms, I unleashed a rain of jabs. My aura increased as each punch connected, Renji being thrown against the ropes, now trying to block. I attacked his chest and sides, the openings wide. Every few strikes I would throw one to the side of his head, knocking him off balance a little.

I pulled back, the Blaziken leaning against the ropes, an arm strung over for balance now. My eyes narrowed as he stood, his legs wobbly, his arms barely raised now. He stumbled towards me, flailing a punch, which I now easily side stepped. I funneled all my aura into a fist, the aura now streaming visibly up to my elbow. I threw a jab as hard as I could, restraining from hitting Renji, an inch from his face. The force behind the punch created a wave of energy, scattering papers, a force of wind behind it sending Renji to the ground. He laid there, not getting up, as I stood in front of him, holding the attack position as I panted lightly. I stood over him, looking down with a tired expression.

I never experienced a battle so intense back home, the Blaziken putting up such a fight. I stood there, the adrenaline of the fight was the only thing keeping me standing at that point. I began to chuckle, it soon developing into a full out laugh. I could see as Renji began to laugh too, still spread eagle on the floor. I offered a hand to him, the Blaziken accepting with a big smile on his face. I pulled him up, a grin on both of our faces.

" You were awesome dude," he said. I put a hand on his shoulder, patting it with a big grin.

" You were too. I've never been pushed so far before," I said. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

" Yeah, well...I always do my best."

" Well you sure pushed me to do mine." I released my grip, turning to the Snorlax." So, am I in?" I asked. The sleeping pokemon, along with the Hitmonchan and Infernape looked at us with mouths agape, and eyes wide. The Snorlax soon snapped out of his stupor, raising himself and coming towards me, paw extended.

" Of course, that was tremendous, your skills were...incredible, we would love to have you." I shook it, smiling the whole time.

" Great, can't wait to start." I slid out the ring, Renji soon after, both of us grabbing our bags.

" So, what high school do you attend?" Renji asked out of the blue. I pulled my one strap, gym bag across my chest, straightening the strap as I turned to him.

" Arcatic Academy," I answered. Renji nearly choked on his Oran berry, hacking and choking.

" Arcatic Academy, the academy for girls only?!" He asked, surprise in his tone. I nodded, the Blaziken grabbing both my shoulders." How did you get in, father had sex with the principal, letter misplacement, no wait, you hacked the academy's system and added your name to the mix..." I punched him in the gut, making him hunch over in pain.

" No dude, it was because of my perfect score on the tests," I said, my eyes narrowed at him. He clutched my right shoulder, lifting himself up.

" Sorry, its just a little hard to see a guy in an all girls school, and still walking normally. But those entrance exams are college level, you must be pretty damn smart to have gotten a perfect score." I shrugged my shoulders." Dude, they wouldn't even let me take the exams. Academics aren't exactly my thing." I laughed at that, Renji scowling at me before he joined in too.

It took a couple seconds before I could breath again, clutching my stomach as I spoke. My expression became one of seriousness, and curiosity." What do you mean,' I shouldn't be walking straight?'" I asked. Renji looked at me like I was stupid. His brow was arched as he looked me in the eyes, his narrowed like he was searching for something.

" Dude, you, a guy, in an all girl school. A handsome devil like you, you should be fucking a girl a night." My eyes widened, and my cheeks heated up at that. I covered my face, trying to hide my blush. I wasn't that handsome, I never really looked at myself as handsome.

" Tsi!" Came a familiar voice. I turned to the entrance to see Amber waving, a huge smile on her face. I then noticed four other girls behind her, each waving too. Renji nearly shoved me to the floor, trying to look over my shoulder.

" Dude, no fair, you have a fan club, I so want in on-" I punched him in the jaw, sprawling him across the floor again.

" They're not my fan club," I said before making my way over to them. I walked up, Amber hugging me tightly as I reached her. I held her, wrapping her in a soft hug, wrapping one arm around her.

" Hey, I saw your match," she said, pulling from the hug. I smiled down at her.

" Really?! Well, what do you think?" I asked. One of the other girls was quicker than Amber, grabbing my paw as she looked at me excitedly.

" It was amazing, your fighting style is extraordinary, we must spar at some point..." She was a Mienshao, her eyes filled with excitement and absolute glee. She was 6' 1", with blue eyes instead of red. She had light green hair with light green fur where the purple for Mienshao's were. She wore a long white kimono with purple ends around the wrist and hems of the formal dress. She also wore a emerald colored obi around her waist, with kimono sandles. While being slender, I could see the lean muscle she possessed, making her a quick threat on the battle grounds.

" Amber, could you introduce everyone please?" I asked. She hummed in question before snapping at the request.

" I'm sorry. That right there is Ayami. This is Chie," she said, motioning to the Serperior." Next is Asuna," she continued, motioning to the Zoroark." And finally, Sango," she finished, motioning towards the Milotic.

Chie was 6' 4", and had light neon green skin, with a cream collar bottom side. She had a leaf pattern on both her sides, wearing a light green sundress, with a Light Green Pat. She had long green hair, stretching to her midriff with ruby red eyes. A light neon color tail flicked side to side shyly, with a cream underside with a leaf pattern on the end.

Asuna had dark long hair, stretching to her butt, wearing a red braid for her hair instead of a green one. She had red irises, with green rims. She stood at 6'4, with a gentle gaze in her eyes. She wore a black tube top and slacks, strong muscles easily seen in them.

Finally, Sango, she stood at 6' 2", with long crimson red hair, an oceanic blue streak running down the side. Her eyes were a vermilion red, filled with pride and beauty. She wore a royal blue dress that stretched to her mid thighs, the upper body of it, hugging her tight, showing her lean, slender figure. Her tail swung behind her slowly and calmly as she winked at me. She didn't have muscles to show, but I could feel the power radiating off of her.

" Nice to meet all of you," I said, smiling at them. Sango wrapped her arms through one or mine, nuzzling into my side, smiling.

" It sure is," she purred. I blushed at the comment. Amber only rolled her eyes, grabbing my paw, pulling me from both girls.

" C'mon girls, its almost sundown. We better get back on campus." I snuck from the grip, making my way outside to my car. The girls followed, asking if they could give me a ride back to campus. I couldn't say no to them, so I smiled and opened the doors for them. While Amber sat up front with me, the other four took the back seats, snuggling close in the sports car.

We made it back a couple minutes before sunset, all of us standing around the parking lot.

" Anyways, thanks for coming today girls, really needed the support," I said, scratching the back of my head. Sango nuzzled into the crook on my right side of my neck.

" Anytime sweetheart," she whispered before kissing me on the cheek. She swayed her hips as she walked away, looking back at me, winking once more. Chie looked at the ground, her tail swaying shyly behind her. She quietly said her good-bye's before making her way to her dorm. Asuna punched my shoulder, before kissing me on the cheek and making her way to her dorm.

Amber stayed with me a little longer, walking over as the girls left." You were pretty good out there," she said softly.

" Thanks." An awkward silence passed us before I spoke again." Listen, thanks for coming, again." She smiled, waving it off.

" It was nothing, I really like seeing you out there," she said, her eyes averting to the ground." Well, I gotta go," she said softly. I lowered my gaze, before looking back up at her. I watched her leave, the Arcanine looking back once more, her smile warming me immensely.

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**-_stormgreywolf_**


	3. Chapter 3: Seperate Times Alone

**Sorry everyone for making you wait a whole month. Anime caught my attention, along with football, but I'm done with anime, and football is tiring anymore, so I hope to get another one of my stories updated before the weekends out, and another before the months out. Now, I want some of you to PM some ideas to me, nothing is stupid in my book. Even if you just want to talk, or you want me to stay on track with the story. II'm not going to ignore you, and I check my email daily, so PM away. Another thing, my new story, which is an anime FF, is up, and I want you to check it out. **

**On a blind note, me and Mizore had a beautiful Valentines day yesterday, and hoped you did too. And February nineteenth will mark our tenth anniversary from when we first became best friends. And March twenty first is our fifth anniversary together. Wish me luck. Now with all the shit out the way...**

**Enjoy**

It was the middle of the night, and the sky looked more gorgeous than I ever seen it before. Not a cloud stained the sky, the stars shimmering a special twinkle tonight. A special violet hue streaked across the sky, bringing more beauty to the special night. The grass rustled in the courtyard, tiny waves coursing through the short fields. The fountain sparkled as the water spout from its tip, encasing the fountain until it fell into the small pool, draining through the vents.

I sat perched against the window, as last night, looking up at the sky in adornment. I only wore a pair of black shorts with a red line running through its side, letting the cool breeze brush through my fur, tickling my skin. My muscles slightly flexed at the cool weather, but I never did hate the cold, I always loved it, just feeling the frost kiss my cheeks. I couldn't help as a smile crept on my face. It always reminded me of my lone nights after a boxing match back in my old town. I would always lay on the roof, watching the stars as they twinkled, the moon shining brightly in the night sky, full and gorgeous, just as it did tonight.

I looked at my watch, it was two in the morning. Time flew by as the memories returned. I could hear the sounds of someone walking on top of the roof, the footsteps quiet, but still audible. I could hear as the thing above me laid on the roof, mostly likely star gazing as I was. I knew who it was, climbing up to see a familiar Arcanine.

" Morning, Amber," I said to her, catching her attention as she looked down at me as I climbed up the roof towards her. She smiled, sitting up as I sat next to her. I was just a few inches from her, and I could feel the heat radiating off her. She wore a black workout top that stopped before her midriff, with black shorts, red stripes crossing on both her thighs.

Amber looked at me blushing, looking down at something, confusing me slightly. I looked down, noticing I was still shirtless, and blushed as I looked up at her, her eyes meeting mine. I stood up, quickly responding," I'll go change," before trying to leave. I felt her paw grab mines, forcing me to look back curiously.

" Its fine," she said, no emotion clear in her tone. I hesitantly sat down, my eyes still on Amber who was doing her best to avoid eye contact. I slowly turned back to the stars, letting my mind wander at its sheer beauty before Amber brought me back." Tsi," she called so close to a whisper. I could only him in recognition, turning to her, seeing a serious look in her eyes.

" Tsi...what do you think of the other girls?" She asked. Her eyes were so firm, but her voice was shaky, like she was scared of my answer. I blinked a few times before looking up and sighing in thought.

" What do I think?" I repeated." Well, they all seem like sweet girls. Each of them kind in their own kind if way," I answered truthfully. Amber placed a paw on mine, catching my attention as I turned towards her.

" Well...what about me?" She asked. Her voice was really quiet, shy added to it to make the question a little tense. It kinda surprised me, throwing me off track for a second before I regained myself.

" Amber...you're an caring girl. You didn't have to go to my match yesterday, yet you did, and that was kind. Your aura is an intense on, radiating joy, and sympathy for the week.

" Your eyes, they show so much love, and the passion I see in them, burns brightly." Amber released my paw, placing it over her chest as the other gripped it.

" You mean that," she said, a soft smile on her face. I smiled, gripping her paw, nodding.

" I do," I said softly. Her eyes focused on mine, the same intensity from the other morning returning. I couldn't control myself as I drew closer to her, stopping a mere centimeter from our lips connecting. It was so hard to control, the feeling of heat radiating from her enticing breath, making me want to mash our lips together.

" Amber..." I whispered softly. Amber was a mere second from bringing them together, the sheer heat attracting me. It took all my willpower to break it, Amber having a hurt look in her eyes as she whimpered softly.

" Did I...do something wrong?" She asked. I arched a brow at her." Its my first time." She answered. My eyes went wide, the realization of me being her first shocking. I quickly tried to explain my reasons for the lip block.

" No, no, you were right, its just that...do you really want me, I mean not to sound modest, but I'm your average everyday Lucario, not some hot shot, pretty boy." Amber placed a hand to my cheek, turning my eyes to her. She brought our faces closer again, holding it there, my eyes looking into hers.

" I could care less if you were the hottest guy alive, I wanted to kiss you because you are kind, sweet, and strong. I know that you love and protect those closest to you, and I want to be one of those people." I half lidded my eyes, placing my paw against her cheek as I pulled her into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. Opening my eyes to her gorgeous sapphires, I smiled at her, placing my forehead against hers. Her body temperature rose, but I ignored the slight burning against my bare chest.

" Tsi," she said softly. She nuzzled into the crook of my neck, slipping her arms through mines, wrapping her arms around my back. I looked up, smiling softly, noticing the purple hue streak flash pink for a few seconds.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Amber and I went our separate ways for the day, sharing a quick hug before I headed to the gym. I thought to go in a tight black tank top, with black gym shorts that had 'aura' etched in blue colored roman style text across the front of the waist hem. As I made my way across the courtyard, six in the morning, I noticed a familiar figure in the middle of the grass fields, in a meditation position.

Upon closer inspection, I saw it was Chie. The Serperior wore a light green tank top with black short shorts, a rose tattoo on her thigh, hidden by her dress yesterday. She had both legs crossed, her hands resting in her lap as she had her eyes closed, oblivious to her surroundings. I decided to wait for her to finish, hating to disturb her.

It took about an hour before she opened her eyes. I noticed as her skin color became a more vivid green as she meditated more and more, realizing she was using photosynthesis to regenerate herself.

She sighed in accomplishment as she opened her eyes to see me in front of her. She yelped cutely before falling backwards in surprise, her original, calm composure completely gone. I stood over her, smiling downwards at her, a sly look in my eyes shining.

" Hey there," I said casually. Chie sat up, an angry look on her face. She huffed in anger, pouting at me as she folded her arms.

" Don't do that, its dangerous to scare a grass type right after we finish meditating!" She said furiously. I rose my hand defensively, trying to look as innocent as possible.

" I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, chuckling under my breath. The Serperior sighed, before she turned back to me, a small smile on her face.

" Good morning to you, Tsi," she said softly. I smiled back at her, my eyes soft from the change in mood. Her aura was calm again, radiating a nice flow that was a little trancing.

" Morning, Chie," I said. She stood up, her lean figure shimmering with the morning sun as she stretched her arms. Her skin looked so smooth, not a flaw to be seen. She turned to me, a small blush forming on her face as she attempted to cover herself for a second. I chuckled softly before grabbing her hands, increasing the blush on her cheeks." Don't worry, I think you look amazing, Chie." She averted her eyes, slowly turning them back towards me. The shyness she showed was cute, I couldn't help as each time she did it made her beauty radiate more.

" Really, you don't find Amber, Asuna, or Sango better than me?" She asked. Again, a question of who I liked what about.

" To be honest, you all are amazing girls, but you are unique, which is why I find you amazing. Your aura radiates a soft, gentle nature, showing you're passive, caring, and loving." Chie looked up at me, surprise in her eyes at my words.

" You...really mean that?" She asked, her tone filled with hope. I half lidded my eyes, smiling bigger at her.

" Of course I do, you're something different Chie, and I like it," I said as I went to continue towards the gym. I looked back at her, smiling, and with a slight wave continued down the walkway towards the first building.

-XOXOXOXOX-

I walked in the gym, a little ecstatic at the equipment, as I was a couple days ago. Slight shuffling in the back of the gym caught my attention, alerting me to someone else in here. Evergreen hair flowed around, with the occasional kick the figure did. I walked closer, noticing Ayami, training. She was sporting a dark violet workout top, with black shorts that hugged her hips.

She mustve been practicing battling as she would throw a quick jab, before spinning on her front foot, throwing her back backwards as she rose her legs for a kick. She then flipped back, practicing a force palm, quickly after planting her hands on the ground as she flipped, bringing her foot down in a downward Axe kick.

" Your stance is good," I said, surprising her into bringing her foot down too hard, tripping over herself. She shot up, looking at me with a fire fueled anger. She threw a punch to my face, which I side stepped barely.

" Don't scare me like that!" She said. Deja vu, eh. I chuckled, placing a paw on my hip, looking around the gym.

" So, what are you doing in here?" I asked, tracing my paw across the equipment next to me.

Ayami smiled, answering," I'm practicing my fighting techniques, and now ready to use them." I knitted my brows, curious to why." Tsi, let's spar together." I blinked a little, but sighed and nodded with a smile. Ayami nearly jumped from the excitement, but held herself, grabbing my paw, leading me through a door in the back of the gym.

We walked into a spar room. A mat covered the floor, the walls around us large and thick. A large red circle sat on the mat in the middle of the room. Ayami crossed to the opposite side, turning back to me with a large grin. She got into a rear foot stance, her arms in an attack position. I pulled my paws up in my boxing stance, but turned my shoulders slightly sideways, mimicking the switch to my hips as well. Ayami noticed as her stance faltered slightly, bringing it up again immediately.

Ayami shot forward at fast speeds, matching extremespeed. I barely caught her, throwing a jab which she tucked under, rolling past my right, kicking me in the back of my knee. The shot was fast and hard, buckling that knee, forcing me to fall on it. I could feel for her aura as she moved out of my line of vision, moving towards me in the same speed. I rolled over onto my feet, flipping over just as she swept under me, her claws easily seen extended and ready to slice anything. As soon as my feet landed, I threw an aura sphere, following close behind it, pounding my fist together, my bone club appearing. As I expected, Ayami broke my aura sphere, but left herself completely vulnerable as I drove my bone club to her stomach, knocking her back a few yards.

She shakingly tried to regain her balance, allowing me to launch a quick iron tail. I threw up another aura sphere, hitting it with my tail, sending the move towards Ayami faster than before. She dodged left, avoiding the hit, planting her right foot as her claws lite up. I created my bone rush again, both of us charging towards each other. I swung at Ayami, as she ducked under the club attack, slashing her claw through my bone club, breaking it. I kept back as her claws slashed downward, ripping my shirt to mid stomach.

" Heh...a little to...close for comfort," I panted out. Ayami smiled, an orb forming in her claws. It glowed a bright orange, radiating power to a whole new level. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't place the attack. Ayami made it worse by using double team, surrounding me. I searched for the real one, but couldn't find her.

I focused all my aura into a shield around me, my aura beacons rising as I locked out all surrounding disturbances. I sensed Ayami's aura, as she couldn't hide it through her clones. She released the attack, the beam connection with the shield. It hit hard, nearly destroying the shield upon impact. I held firm, putting all my strength into blocking the attack. I could feel the attack suddenly extinguish. I quickly dove forward, grabbing the real Ayami, pinning her under me. I grabbed her paws, pinning them above her head.

Both of us were panting hard, looking at each other as the room grew quiet. After a few minutes of panting, I smiled victoriously." I win," I said triumphantly. The Mienshao didn't say anything, only lying under me with a shaky breath. I stood up, grabbing her paw and hoisting her up too.

" We should do this again," I said smiling. Ayami only nodded, a blush seen through her fur. I left the spar room and gym, saying goodbye to Ms. Sandra before heading back to my dorm.

It was hard getting back to my room with every girl staring at my ripped shirt, but once the door closed I heaved a sigh of relief. I stepped into the shower, washing myself from the spar. I shook my head under the water as my tight muscles relaxed and loosened. I quickly lathered myself down twice before I shut off the water, wrapping my towel around my waist. I stepped out the shower, and out the bathroom, nearly dropping my towel as I walked into the other room.

" Asuna, what the hell are you doing in here!?" I asked, looking at the Zoroark on the bed. She smiled, standing up as she walked over to me. She was wearing a plain white V neck showing a lot of her cleavage, along with a crimson red skirt that stopped just above her knees.

" You seemed surprised to see me," she said lustfully. I knitted my eyebrows, looking at her like she lost her mind..

" Uhh...yeah, first of all, how'd you get into my room?" I asked, turning back to her. She giggled, walking closer towards me, making me take a couple steps back.

" You left your door unlocked," she said nonchalantly. I mentally face palmed myself, looking at her with an annoyed look." Anyways~," she continued, in a sing song tone." I was wondering what you had planned tomorrow." Was she doing what I think she was doing. A sly grin crossed my face on the situation at hand. I half lidded my eyes.

" Isn't the guy suppose to ask the girl?" I asked. Asuna pushed me into the wall, surprising me greatly. This plan backfired on me.

" I couldn't wait for you to make the move, so I did." I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head." So, are...you...busy," she asked, spreading each word out carefully.

" No, I'm not," I answered, worried of answering 'no'. She smiled, poking my bare chest with a finger.

" Great, than how about a day after classes?" I smiled at her nervously again.

" Yeah, sure," I answered. Asuna smiled, before turning and heading out the door. Asuna surprised me with her way of being forceful, and the dominance she showed was really cute, in a way.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Another knock was at my door, but it was almost too quiet to hear. I opened it to see Sango, a light blush on her face. In the short time I knew her, she was always confident in what she did, so why be shy now.

" Do you...wanna go shopping with me?" She asked. I blinked twice, looking at her for a few seconds. Her eyes were looking away from mine, the red tinge easily seen from behind her scales. She shot a look at me," well, don't just stare at me." I snapped out of my trance.

" Oh, sorry, sure I'd love to." With that I grabbed my white sleeveless jacket, throwing it over myself as I walked outside. I decided on black pants, and a black V neck, with white shoes. Sango wore a lily pink turtle neck, with a black pair of pants, stopping at her mid calves.

It took about ten minutes to reach the city's shopping mall, but upon the entering the place was huge. Ranging from gaming stores, all the way to baby supplies, the stores varied.

Sango pulled me into a clothing store, smiling now as we walked inside. Her blush was gone, and I could feel the confidence return in her aura. She sat me down on a bench in front of the dressing room as she grabbed a bunch of clothes before running in to try them on. It was my turn to blush as I looked around, noticing a few girls from Arcatic whispering around me. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the giggling I heard wasn't a good sign.

" What do ya think?" Sango asked as she walked out. I broke out of my train of thought, looking up to see Sango in a shoulder less crimson top, with a black mini skirt that stopped just below her mid thighs. I blushed even more as she looked gorgeous in it, the lighting in the store bringing out her beauty in the outfit.

" Its amazing," I said, still slightly stunned. Sango giggled, before nodding and checking the price tag. She sighed as she saw the price." Aww...its a bit too high," she said. I knitted my eyebrows...which i seemed to be doing a lot of today, standing up, and looking at the price tag.

" You should get it," I said. She looked up surprised.

" But I can't afford it," she said. I placed my paw on my hip, smiling at her.

" Don't worry, you can get it," I said. She smiled before leaping at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

" Oh my Arceus, thank you!" She yelled with absolute glee.

I bought the dress for her, carrying it for her as we continued from store to store. Ranging from perfume, to body lotion, to...bras, and a quick snack, before we decided to call it a night. It was around seven at night by the time we left the mall, arriving back at the academy.

Sango bade me good night before making her way back to her dorm, allowing me to return to mine. I walked in my room, shutting the door, flopping down on the bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, another knock was at the door. I shot up, opening it with an angry expression, my expression doing a full one-eighty as I saw who was at the door. I became defensive as her eyes came to meet mine.

" You, what do you want?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly.

" I want to talk," she answered.

" Yeah, I bet you do..." I said, clicking my teeth.

' Sui.'

**Well, that's another chapter complete. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Don't forget, PM me daily if you can, or at least once a week. I hope to hear from you guys, and I want you all to take care. Love y'all, and goodnight.**

**Read, Review, Enjoy**

**_-stormgreywolf _**


End file.
